Alexis Bristowe
About Alexis Bristowe '''is a narrator and illustrator on The Nosleep Podcast. She made her debut in S4E02's "The Black Rain". Main character narrations are in bold. Appearances * '''Season 4 ** Episode 2 *** "The Black Rain" *** "Christina Took Things" ** Episode 9 *** "She's Still Here" ** Episode 10 *** "Lumpy" ** Episode 11 *** [["Who Killed Sara Cooper?"|'"Who Killed Sara Cooper?"']] ** Episode 15: Halloween 2014 *** "Room 733" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2014 *** "The Afterlife Experiment" ** Episode 20 *** "The Wilson Ranch Incident" ** Episode 22 *** "Relationships are Hard" *** "My Mother's Roses" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" * Season 5 ** Episode 1 *** "Painting of a Hallway" ** Episode 6 *** "The Beeping Sound" ** Episode 10 *** "All Doors Lead to the Hallway" ** Episode 12 *** "I Knew He Was Cheating on Me" *** "A White iPhone 4S" ** Episode 13 *** "The Crushing Fist" ** Bonus Episode #5 *** "Blue Ridge" ** Episode 20 *** "Need Not Apply" *** "The Real 'Men in Black'" *** "She Beneath the Tree" ** Episode 21 *** "My Momma and Aunt June" * Season 6 ** Episode 2 *** "Why I Stopped Babysitting" ** Episode 4 *** "Good Luck" ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "Through the Mask" *** "89.1" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2015 *** "The Halloween Prayer" ** Episode 8 *** "Alternative Medicine" ** Episode 15 *** "Follicles of Fear" ** Episode 17 *** "The Journal of Soul Selling" ** Episode 18 *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 1" ** Episode 20 *** "The Bonds of Marriage" *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 3" ** Episode 25 *** "The Highway" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 2 * Season 7 ** Episode 2 *** "An Internet Mystery" ** Episode 6 *** "Ten-Twenty" *** "The 1%: Part 3" ** Episode 7 *** "The Highway Dancer" *** The 1%: Part 4" ** Episode 8 *** [["How Did I Ever Get Into This Mess?"|'"How Did I Ever Get Into This Mess?"']] ** Episode 13 *** "The Devil's Toybox" ** Episode 14 *** "How I Got My New Dog" ** Episode 15 *** "Memories of My Childhood Pet" ** Episode 17 *** "I Don't Know What it is, but it Keeps Screaming" ** Episode 18 *** "Stolen Tongues - Part 1" ** Episode 21 *** "Sisters in the Snow" *** "Real Life Horror Experience" ** Episode 22 *** "Down in the Library Basement" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" * Season 8 ** Episode 1 *** "I Found Margaret's Diary" ** Episode 2 *** "Her Last Call" *** [["Video Footage"|'"Video Footage"']] ** Episode 3 *** "The Nuclear Incident on Bumblebee Lane" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "Marked" *** "The Last Passenger" ** Episode 6 *** "A Haunted House" ** Episode 7 *** "Search and Rescue: The Stairs" ** Episode 8 *** "The Little People" ** Episode 9 *** "Prison is Hell" ** Episode 10 *** "Magic Marty" ** Episode 12 *** "Mother of Sorrows" ** Episode 14 *** "In My Line of Work" ** Episode 16 *** "Passit, Florida" ** Episode 17 *** "A Quick Confession Before I Flee the Country" ** Episode 18 *** "All Present in 219" ** Episode 19 *** "Putting Lipstick on a Pig" ** Episode 20 *** "It Was Called the Hating Tree" *** "The Fiend House" ** Episode 21 *** "Mr. Cracks" ** Episode 24 *** "The Best Laid Plans of Machines" * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "I Call Them Twists" ** Episode 3 *** [["Garbage"|'"Garbage"']] ** Episode 12 *** "A Faint Pink Scar" ** Episode 14 *** "They Stalk the Thicket" ** Episode 22 *** "The Silent Witness" ** Episode 23 *** "The Door in the Middle of the Woods" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Midnight Rendezvous" * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "Row Boat" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "The Carolers" *** "The Nutcracker Town" ** Episode 14 *** "Crone's Wood" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" * Season 11 ** Episode 7 *** "A Canister from the Ashes" ** Episode 8 *** "Critter" ** Episode 9 *** "The Trees Are Not What They Seem" ** Episode 10 *** [["I Felt the Baby Kick"|'"I Felt the Baby Kick"']] ** Episode 11 *** "Creeping Eyes" ** Episode 13 *** "The Time-Out Doll" ** Episode 17 *** "Dead Air" *** "The Test" ** Episode 18 *** "The Night Lily" *** "Secrets and Motives" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "Everyone's Invited" ** Episode 23 *** "Little Lost Amy" ** Episode 24 *** "The Dirt Road Man" * Season 12 ** Episode 13 *** "The Turtles" ** Episode 15 *** "The Nope Game" ** Episode 22 *** "A Car Accident Can Change Everything" ** Episode 23 *** "I Work at a Bad Motel" *** "The Hell Halls of Holy-Ween" ** Episode 24 *** "Every Day" * Season 13 ** Episode 2 *** "Seven Hand-Tied Knots" ** Episode 18 *** "Plan X Part 4" ** Episode 20 *** "Plan X Part 5" ** Episode 22 *** "2,300 Steps" ** Episode 24 *** "What Have They Done with the Crystal Cat's Head?" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 11 *** "I Never Sleep" * The New Decayed, Season 1 ** Episode 5 *** "Bonnie and Chris" Illustrations * Season 7 ** Episode 12 *** "The Djinn Bottle" * Season 9 ** Episode 16 *** "I First Met the Devil When I Was Eight Years Old" * Season 12 ** Episode 15 *** "Wither Barn" * Season 13 ** Episode 9 *** "What Haunts Me"